Rum Deal
Details Walkthrough Setting out Talk to Pirate Pete at the dock north of Port Phasmatys. Agree to help him, and refuse the money he offers you. He will mysteriously "teleport" you to Braindeath Island. Before you leave it would be wise to have full prayer in addition to slayer gloves and any armour or weapons you will need to kill the level 150 Spirit. You will not be able to get your wrench blessed if you don't have at least 47 points of prayer. You are able to do this entire quest without needing to leave the island if you are properly prepared. Upon waking, you will find yourself in a small room. Talk to Captain Braindeath and he will tell you that he needs to make some 'rum' in order to get Captain Donnie drunk. You will have to gather the ingredients to make the 'rum'. The Captain will give you some seeds in order to grow the first ingredient. Brewing 'Rum' Blindweed The first ingredient is Blindweed. Go down the ladder in the northwest corner of the building and then head southeast to find a cupboard. Take everything from the cupboard (this is equipment for you to farm your seed) and return to the main floor. Leave the building by the southernmost stairway. Walk south until you find some farming patches. The majority of them will be unusable; the southeastern one will still be available, however. Rake away the weeds and plant your blindweed seed. Wait for the blindweed to grow (about 5-10 minutes) and pick it. During this time you may be attacked by Zombie Swabs; find a convenient safe spot, such as the other side of the fence, and choose the right-click option "intimidate" to stop them from attacking you. You only have to scare each swab once. Return to Captain Braindeath and he will tell you to put the blindweed in the hopper. Head to the southeastern ladder and go up one floor. The hopper is in the northwest corner of the 2nd floor next to the pressure barrel. Use the blindweed with the hopper. Return to Captain Braindeath to find the next ingredient. Stagnant Water To get stagnant water( ) you will have to travel to a nearby volcano and fill a bucket which the Captain has given you. Leave the house via the south stairway again and travel northwest (make sure you're on the outside of the fence first) to find someone guarding a small gate. Open the gate and walk through - you will automatically make a diversion for the guard. Travel up the volcano and collect some stagnant water. Return to the house, put the water in the hopper and talk to Captain Braindeath. Sluglings The Captain will give you a fishbowl tangled in a big net and tell you to fish five sluglings. Don't untangle the bowl and net! If you do, use one on the other to "re-tangle" them. Head to the farming patch you used earlier; the fishing spots are close by. Catch five fish; there is a chance you will get fish other than the sluglings, but it doesn't matter which fish you get. Return to the house but instead of putting the sluglings in the hopper you will have to "pressurise" them; put them in the pressure barrel and pull the lever. Then return to Captain Braindeath. Evil Spirits Captain Braindeath will tell you that the controls for the brewery have become possessed. He will give you a wrench in order to beat the controls with it. Head to the west of the brewery to the adjacent bunkhouse and get your wrench blessed by Davey - he will only bless the wrench (making it a Holy Wrench) if you have 47 or more prayer points, not just level 47 in prayer. Now beat the controls with them and a level 150 Evil Spirit (pun intended) will appear. Kill it. Fever Spider Captain Braindeath will tell you that the final ingredient is a Fever spider body. Go downstairs and kill a Fever spider - be warned that if you do not wear slayer gloves, they will hit 9's repeatedly on you and you will become diseased. However, if you are using magic or ranging the spiders, you can hide behind the ladder and attack one, you will not become diseased or damaged if you do this. Collect its carcass, use it with the hopper and talk to Captain Braindeath. Captain Donnie Now that the 'rum' is complete, collect some from the "output tap" at the south end of the machinery to get a bucket of unsanitary swill. Head outside, to the farming patches. Find Captain Donnie and give him the 'rum'. After some dialogue he will tell you that Rabid Jack's the name of his boss. Return to Captain Braindeath to claim your reward. Reward *2 Quest Points *7000 Farming experience *7000 Fishing experience *7000 Prayer experience *Holy wrench - gives extra Prayer point(s) when drinking a prayer or super restore potion. Trivia *When talking to one of the Brewers in the 'Rum' Factory he quotes Monty Python's Hungarian Phrasebook with the line 'My hovercraft is full of eels' *Part of Davey's Blessing is "Romanes Eunt Domus" (bad Latin, means 'Romans go home'), which is a reference to Monty Python's Life of Brian. *Examining the Boss you get 'The pun was intended' *The other type of fish you can catch besides sluglings is called "Karamthulhu". This is another in-game reference to H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu, who is described as having tentacles as a main physical feature. *The hopper cannot be seen unless your graphics settings are set to All. If it's set to Current, you can still use things on it (even though you cannot see it). *If you try to open the map when on Brain-Death Island it shows you are in Lumbridge (this could be to stop you from finding out where the island is, as they even knock you out when you travel there). *When you have Davey bless your wrench, the camera will zoom in on your character. Once that happens, your character will hold up the wrench and say "Groovy." This is a reference to Evil Dead. *When you use the holy wrench on the brewing controls the player yells "The power of Guthix compels you". This is a reference to the line, "The power of Christ compels you!" from the film The Exorcist. *When examining the 'Unsanitary swill' you get "Sorry, I mean a bucket of 'rum'". Music Aye Car Rum Ba - This music track is a Spanish exclamation of shock. Blistering Barnacles Category:Quests